Superbly Touchable
by AniManGa19930
Summary: In which everyone is acting weird and Tsuna is completely utterly mortified. All27. One-shot.


Inspired by a shindan maker result which you could find on my tumblr :DD

_I don't own KHR, or Tsuna's ukelicious butt. Also this is unbeta-ed._

* * *

Maybe it was just him, maybe it was just the too-bright-day, but Tsuna felt really really weird. LIKE REALLY WEIRD.

For one. His storm guardian had been putting a distance of him, walking slightly behind him and he felt a stare on his back.

"Is there something you need, Gokudera-kun?" He finally asked after half-way to the school.

The silver-haired man gasped, as if he'd been caught doing something bad, before shaking his head and hands, "N-no! Nothing! Everything is more than fine, Juudaime!"

Okay, that was a bit overreacted, wasn't it? "Okay, that's good. But why are you walking so far away?", he continued.

There was a slight hesitant look before the other nodded and walked to be beside him, sending a slight glance at his back, no, was that lower? Wait! Gokudera WASN'T staring at his butt right?

Tsuna turned a little, rubbing his said body-part. Nothing was weird, right? He did not wear his pants strangely or wrong, right? Or was there something stuck there?

"Is there something wrong, Juudaime?" Tsuna stopped his inspection to laugh nervously at his best friend, "No, nothi- GYA!"

A slap...to his butt cut him off.

The brunet turned to find his other friend, Yamamoto; the Rain guardian was staring at the palm of his hand before breaking into grin once he noticed of him, "Yo, good morning, Tsuna!"

"G-Good morning, Yamamoto. Uh...why did you slap my..." He didn't dare to continue.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing~" The baseball player only waved his hand nonchalantly with his carefree laugh, while Gokudera was sputtering curses at his inappropriate behavior towards his tenth.

After that, the three continued their morning routine, walking to the school together, completely dropping the harassment topic.

...

Until later on the lunch break.

It wasn't only Gokudera and Yamamoto, but even Chrome was acting weird.

He caught her staring at him more than once. Then, when it was finally lunch break, when he was alone with his guardians, Mukuro suddenly appeared like out of nowhere.

"M-Mukuro! What do you need?"

"Kufufufu, there's only something I need to check on..." the Mist casually strode to his way and then...groped his butt.

"GYAAA!" The decimo jumped, pushing the other in surprise, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Gokudera quickly jumped into his defense with his weapons, "You damn bastard pineapple! What are you doing to the tenth?"

Instead of answering, Mukuro only laughed his trademark laugh before dissolving into a Mist.

The awkwardness did not leave there when suddenly Chrome shyly spoke, "B-Boss, can I try it too?"

Needless to say, Tsuna was ultimately horrified by his guardians that day.

However, that wasn't the end.

Not only Yamamoto (yes Tsuna counted him now), Mukuro and the stares of Gokudera and Chrome...

...Even Hibari.

Yes, the prefect and stoic Cloud guardian.

Tsuna met him when he was heading to the restroom. He almost bumped into the scary man that he went spluttering apologies, afraid of being bitten.

Hibari was glaring at him first, before checking the empty corridor and then with a commanding tone ordered him, "turn around."

Now, if it wasn't Hibari, Tsuna would have been more on guard. But it was Hibari Kyoya, and the decimo didn't think the prefect would...

...grope his ass, _too_. "GYAAA!"

Again, he jumped and scrambled away from the other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HIBARI-SAN?" Good thing the corridor was empty.

The raven-haired man stared at his hands for a while before _again_ groped his butt.

"Wait! I said STO-!"

The other did...while smirking triumphantly.

"I see."

And then left Tsuna totally utterly humiliated, horrified, and puzzled by the turn of the event.

It was later, when he was already out of school, having enough of all the harassment -that he didn't even want to go home with his two bestfriends- that he knew the reason why everyone was being a pervert.

Sasagawa Ryohei confronted him, shouting, "SAWADA! I HEARD YOU HAVE AN EXTREME BUTT! MAY I TOUCH IT?" followed by a nervous Dino afterward.

Tsuna went like what-the, rewinding the greeting a bit. Heard? _Heard?_

"W-Wait. Onii-san...you heard what?"

"THAT YOU HAVE AN EXTREME BUTT! SO CAN I TOUCH IT?"

His blonde brother-figure rubbed the back of his head before showing him his cellphone, "Don't you know Tsuna? This message has been circulating around, the sender was unknown."

The decimo quickly grabbed the electronic device, reading an e-mail sent by an anonymous :

"TSUNA'S BUTT IS REALLY FIRM AND SOFT AND SO UKELICIOUS. You don't believe? Why don't you confirm it ;D?"

Said owner of said ukelicious butt fainted.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**Review? Also I think August 1st is Tsuna's butt appreciation day. You'll understand if you're on Tumblr today~  
**


End file.
